venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan:Business Unusual (theforest04 version) Part 1 REMASTERED
"We've always wanted to change something, Ghost, but i'm sorry, we can't."- Johnny Toast calming Johnny Ghost after Katrina's death,2012. Business Unusual Remastered is a improved version of my version of Business Unusual, this will include better writing, character relationships, inter-chapters, and more! Story by: theforest04 Original idea by: Electricfire169 LOG 001: The Time Machine Johnny Toast rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He was in his dorm in the infamous P.I.E. HQ. Toast threw his bed sheets off his legs as it was time for him to wake for another day of work. He turned his head to look at alarm clock right next to him, the time on the alarm clock read, "6:54 AM". Toast had six minutes before his alarm clock would ring. He climbed out of bed and stretched his feet after sleeping for 6 hours. When Toast wakes up, instead of drinking coffee in the morning, he would drink an extra large cup of tea. After getting out of bed, Toast noticed that the room felt unusually cold. Toast thought it was probably the room temperature, he needed to find the thermometer, but the problem was, it was outside his room. Johnny walked up to the door and turned it's knob, the door was locked. Toast focused his head on the doorknob, he noticed that the lock piece was faced upwards. Toast turned the lock piece back to sideways. He tried to open the door again, it was still strangely locked. Toast sighed, it probably is a prank caused by Johnny Ghost. "Sir, this is not funny, unlock this door, immediately!", Johnny Toast shouted. Toast then heard a raspy voice whispering right behind him. Toast is now shaking, he is afraid to look behind him, he calmed himself down by thinking Ghost is still pranking him. When Toast quickly turned around, he discovered that no one was there. He looked at the alarm clock from a distance, Toast noticed that the time was still, "6:54 AM", when in fact it like felt like it has been a couple of minutes. Suddenly, Toast's dorm window broke, glass was thrown all over the room. Then, Toast's vision was immediately engulfed by white. Johnny Toast woke up and jumped out of bed, he stretched his arms to stop his face from colliding with the floor. He stood up and looked at the alarm clock, it read, "7:00 AM". He then looked at the window, it wasn't broken, it's in perfect condition. Toast got relieved that what he just had was just a nightmare. Johnny Toast heard the sound of his door opening, Toast was afraid to look who it was, especially after that nightmare. "Hey, Toast, are you okay?", asked Johnny Ghost. Toast was even more relieved when it was his partner, Johnny Ghost that was at the door and not a spooky ghost trying to kill him. "Yeah, i'm fine.", lied Toast. Ghost scratched his hair for a second. "Are you sure, I heard you yelling.", said Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast sighed, Ghost was kind of Toast's psychologist, cause Johnny Toast has been depressed since Mary Toast died in 2010. But, Toast has been Ghost's psychologist for a long time, the reason why? Katrina's death in 2012...and another special reason... VERY SPECIAL (Jimmy Casket). "Actually, i'm sorry for lying, I had a nightmare.", Toast confessed. Ghost smirked at Johnny Toast. "Well, nightmares are pretty normal for us.", Johnny Ghost said in a comedic manner. Toast laughed for a few seconds, it was kind of funny, but true at the same time. Ever since P.I.E. was founded, original members have lived and expired, their were sometimes entities that would be frightening and powerful to them. "Anyways, I wanted to say, the project's ready.", said Johnny Ghost. Toast nodded. *** Johnny Ghost and Toast entered the Project room of the P.I.E. HQ, which was in the basement floor in Room 3. After Johnny Toast finished his last sip of tea, he looked at the time machine. The time machine was just a huge fat circle with a door put in it, many wires connected to the circular object. When Toast stared at the time machine, he knew that on this day, he would change the course of history. "Ah, hello.", said a familiar voice. Johnny Toast cringed at the voice, it sounded way too familiar, especially with THAT LISP. "Sorry, we're low on scientists.", Johnny Ghost whispered to Toast. Then, Johnny Toast realized who this voice was, it's Spencer Acachalla. "Toast, you'd better get in the time machine, Papa's expecting me back in 25 minutes.", Spencer said. Spencer Acachalla is right now wearing a white lab coat with a Voltron shirt under it and ripped gray jeans. "Spencer, you need to be patient, Toast still hasn't gotten dressed.", Ghost argued. Toast looked down at his clothes, he just noticed he's still in his pajamas. "You absolute nerd!!", yelled Spencer. Toast facepalmed, "Oh god.", he complained. *** Johnny Toast busted into the project room while trying to put his belt on. After a while of hopping and attempts, Toast finally succeeded putting his belt together. Johnny Ghost suddenly burst out laughing at Toast's failing attempt of connecting his belt. "Shut up, sir.", commented Toast. Ghost attempted to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, I just can't...", Ghost continued to laugh. "He said SHUT UP, you absolute nerd!", Spencer shouted. Johnny Ghost suddenly went silent, this was the only time Toast agreed with Spencer Acachalla with anything. Johnny Toast was now fully dressed, he had his shirt with the British flag on, and green jeans with a belt that had a bull's face printed on it. "Well, I guess it's time for you to go.", Ghost commented. Johnny Toast opened the time machine door, the inside of the machine was just white. "Also, I forgot to say, the only way to return is to die.", Spencer mentioned. Toast was disturbed by what Spencer said, but ignored him and turned his body to Ghost. "Well, I guess this is a goodbye.", said Johnny Toast. Johnny Ghost waved to Toast while smiling, Toast smiled back. Johnny Toast entered the time machine, when he stepped inside it, it was freezing in their. Now, Toast wanted to leave quick to avoid the temperature. Toast closed the machine door and shouted, "I'm ready!". Spencer Acachalla ran to his laptop that was just sitting on the floor, Spencer pressed a button the keyboard. Suddenly, electricity surrounded the machine, this made Toast nervous, cause the machine has never been tested and it might kill him. A high pitched noise bothered Toast's ears, this made him even more nervous. "Bye, Gho-", Toast was interrupted when electricity consumed his body and his vision turned blue. *** Johnny Toast found himself standing in the middle of an empty road, he felt wind blow on his clothes. Johnny grabbed his head to make sure he was still alive. "Johnny, are you okay?", a familiar female voice asked. Johnny turned his head to the woman. Johnny Toast realized this woman was...Mary Toast. LOG 002: Cabin In The Woods Back in time to December 10, 2006 Johnny Toast examined his surroundings, to the right of him was a bland warehouse made out of gray bricks with the number, "5'", printed on the top of it. To the left of him is Mary Toast and a dark forest surrounded by a small wood fence, the forest was the exact place he wanted to go. Johnny Toast wanted to explore the forest with Mary, but sadly couldn't due to the forest being removed in 2009 for a Taco Bell restaurant. "Yeah, i'm okay.", Johnny responded to Mary (See LOG 001). Mary laughed, Johnny loved that laugh, he missed it. "You just sounded like you haven't seen me in years.", said Mary. Although Johnny thought it was funny, in reality it was true, cause she died. Mary was wearing her plain blue dress. "Hey, anyways, do you want to go into the forest?", Johnny asked. "I would love to.", Said Mary. They automatically walked into the forest, Johnny felt the wind brush on his clothes and heard the sounds of leaves rustling and crickets. Mary grabbed Johnny's hand while they walked through the forest. "So how's Ghost?", Mary asked. Johnny didn't know how to answer this question, he barely remembered anything Ghost did in 2006, except when Johnny Ghost accidentally got drunk in New York and bit Johnny Roast's hand. "Uhh... he's fine.", Johnny responded in a unsure voice. They walked in silence for a couple seconds. "Mary, I lo-", Johnny stopped speaking when Mary paused and turned her body to something. "Hey, what's that?", asked Mary. When Johnny turned to where Mary was looking at, he saw a large sized cabin with the lights on. "Huh, maybe someone lives here.", Johnny answered. Johnny and Mary both turned their heads to each other, shrugged, and then laughed. *** Johnny Toast closed the front door of the cabin, he immediately turned to Mary and kissed her. Mary giggled. "It doesn't look like anyone's here.", Mary noticed. Johnny looked to the right of him and immediately walked into the kitchen. The kitchen looked like the rest of the house, old and dirty. The fridge had rust all over it and the stove was also covered in rust, the only clean objects were the pans and pots on the stove. Next to the stove was a tiny shelf, Johnny opened the shelf doors, he found two teacups with cartoon hearts printed on them. "Whoever owns or owned this cabin loved books, he has books by Fitzgerald, Vonnegut, Lovecraft, and...Marx.", Mary mentioned. Johnny thought the person had a good taste in books, except for Karl Marx. "I think this guy is a socialist.", Mary commented. Johnny made a small but simple laugh. Suddenly, Johnny heard creaks on the wooden floorboard from upstairs. It sounded like someone was walking. Johnny Toast first glanced at Mary, she was in the master bedroom, looking at the books placed on the shelf. Johnny found the stairs, which were between the kitchen and the master bedroom. He slowly climbed up the 10 step set of stairs, after climbing them, Johnny saw that the door to the right of him was wide open. Johnny stepped into that room to investigate, the room was empty, no one and ALMOST nothing was in there. Except for one metal and shiny disc. Johnny picked up the disc with his right hand by putting his thumb on the edge and inserting his pointing finger in the hole, when Johnny examined the disc, the title was written with a sharpie and it read, "Business Unusual". Johnny shrugged, walked out of the room as fast as he can, and traveled downstairs. "So, did you find anything up there?", Mary asked, startling Johnny. "AGH!", shouted Johnny Toast. Mary Toast started laughing, Johnny Toast started panting. "I'm sorry!!", Mary apologized while she was still laughing. Johnny Toast smiled and showed Mary the disc he found upstairs. "Anyways, I found this upstairs, it was just lying in an empty room, do you know what it is?", Johnny asked. Mary Toast shrugged. "I don't know, probably so indie movie.", Mary answered. Suddenly, the annoying high pitch of a teapot was heard by Mary and Johnny. "Oh, and I forgot, I prepared tea for us.", mentioned Mary. *** Johnny Toast finished the last sip of tea that was made by Mary Toast, he missed the tea Mary used to make. He missed everything about Mary actually. Johnny stared at the disc, he examined the front and the back of the disc, it had no copyright on it or anything. Johnny decided to go into the small living room to see if the cabin had a TV, but he had to put the volume to low because Mary's sleeping upstairs. Johnny Toast was surprised that the cabin contained a TV but it was small and covered and surrounded by layers of dust. He grabbed the blue remote off the coffee table and pressed the ON button, the television made no noise when being turned on. Johnny inserted the disc in the slot under the screen, he then found a couch and sat on it, only problem was: the couch was uncomfortable as hell. Johnny tried to find a comfortable spot on the chair while the TV read the disc. While Johnny was struggling to find a comfortable spot, he heard static from the tv. Johnny looked at the screen, it was just static, he felt disappointed by this. "Well, that was nothing.", Johnny Toast commented. Johnny wanted to turn off the TV until he heard a voice say, "He rises." Johnny paused for a moment, he was also scared because the voice sounded like the same raspy voice from is nightmare, he stared at the static of the TV until the voice said, "He rises", again. "What the-", Johnny Toast was interrupted by the voice yelling, "He Rises!!". Suddenly, Johnny's vision turned white, he heard the same raspy whispers from his dream. Johnny felt cold and scared, he kept thinking about Mary. He then heard the echo of Mary Toast screaming. Johnny wanted to ask, "Mary?", but he couldn't, something blocked him from saying anything. The voices then died down and his vision now was engulfed by black. Study 001: April 1,2009 ''North Carolina Times... FOREST REMOVED FOR TACO BELL North Carolina environment officials agree to remove half a forest for a taco bell restaurant. This removal act includes the demolition of the famous allegedly haunted cabin. However, the public is outraged by this act, the EPA (Environmental Protection Association) is planning a protest on April 13. "Why would someone replace a beautiful place for a fast food restaurant?", commented Bethany Ville of Little Butts, North Carolina. However, counter-protesters are saying that Taco Bell was decreasing at a rapid rate in the town of Little Butts, North Carolina. No comment has come from the CEO of Taco Bell. '' ''-Article written by Kenneth G. Dick of Little Butts, North Carolina. LOG 003:P.I.E. Johnny Toast woke up by falling off the same couch he was sitting on in the cabin. His body smacked against the hard wooden floor, he felt the pain rise up in his cheeks and right hand. "Ooow...", Johnny moaned, his face still in contact with the wood floor. Johnny avoided his pain and stood up, he looked at the television that hypnotized him, the TV was off. But, Johnny remembered that he had to find Mary Toast since he heard her scream. "Mary?", Johnny asked. No answer, he thought maybe he's being too quiet. "Mary?!", Johnny asked again, raising his pitch. Again, no answer. Johnny started to get worried, Mary had to be somewhere. "Mary?!!", Johnny asked for the third time, with his pitch even louder. Johnny ran through the kitchen and busted the front door open, his emotions were consumed by fear. "Mary?!!!", Johnny Toast asked for the fourth time, raising his pitch to the loudest point. A few tears ran down Johnny Toast's eyes, Mary couldn't have been dead or missing. "I'll find you.", Johnny said to himself, before running off into the forest. Johnny Toast's time journal December 10,2006 I filed a missing persons' report for Mary Toast. But something felt off, the police station was in a different street. Hmm, maybe it's just me. '' ''December 12, 2006 I'm finally not living in a goddamn police station, I have a beautiful house! Problem: My house investor, Ted, stole $245 from my bank account. December 21,2006 The investigation for Mary Toast has been closed, she's no legally declared dead. I tried to convince them to keep going, but they said they could not. Also, the town looks...different, some places I know from my town or either not there or have moved. I read the news and found an article about the 2nd anniversary of the USS Who's Your Mama 2 disaster. The thing is, the disaster happened in 1998 and not 2005. December 26, 2006 I am definitely in an alternate timeline. Elvis Presley just died, he died all the way back in 1977. I need to find a way out of this timeline. Like Spencer said, "You need to die to go back to your normal reality.", but the thing is, I don't want to commit suicide. Good news (finally): I met Johnny Ghost and he asked me why I didn't join P.I.E., that question was the weirdest because P.I.E. wasn't even invented until mid-2007. Sadly, I disagreed in joining. Apparently, the same thing (PIE) I wanted to get rid of is still alive in this timeline. January 1, 2007 Happy New Years and i'm still stuck in this stupid alternate reality. I am going to join P.I.E., I called them today and some guy called, Oz, says I am expected to be there next week. Also, I just found out that this reality's P.I.E. was founded in 2000 by Doctor Oswald 'Oz' Rosenheart III. I sure can't wait to meet Johnny Ghost again. Also, Oz was my doctor in my timeline until he died of a heart attack in 2009. 1 Week Later... Johnny Toast was expected to appear at 9:45 AM, however he got there at 9:44 AM, only 1 minute early. Johnny pulled the glass doors opened with the two handles attached to it, when he walked in, he immediately noticed the lobby was enormous. The only things in the lobby were a couple rows of chairs and a round desk with a bunch of paper notes and a computer on it, Johnny already complained to himself that the building looked too white. But, his complaints weren't important right now, he had to see his boss, Doctor Oz. Johnny saw a set of stairs lay right next to the desk, that was obviously the only way to go. Johnny walked along the hallway, rooms were almost everywhere in the hallway and probably some of them weren't even used. But one room caught his interest, the door was labeled, "Ghost/Katrina", Toast smiled as he looked at the golden sign labeled on the door, he wanted to open it, but Toast had to be somewhere else today. As Johnny continued walking through the hall, he thought he heard an explosion, and that thought was correct as the ear-piercing sound of a fire alarm went off. Toast covered both of his ears with his hands, cause like probably everyone else in the world, the sound of alarm going off is annoying as hell. But, Johnny couldn't hear the sound of the speakers turning on over the fire alarm. "I'm sorry, all employees can go back to what they're doing, we just had an accident with a experiment, that's all.", Oz said over the speakers. Toast could still hear the sounds of fire crackling over the speakers, he stared at the megaphones on the wall, waiting for them to turn off. "For Pete's sake, Norberg, don't just stand there, do something!", Oz shouted over the speakers by accident. The sound of fire wasn't audible from the speakers, that means Oz shut it off, Toast thought the name Norberg sounded familiar, like someone he met before. Johnny Toast walked along the hallway, he saw opened double doors with a sign labeled above it that reads, "'''Lab/ Administration". A man stumbled out of the room, he was covered in smoke and dust, Toast easily recognized the man as Norberg, one of P.I.E.'s employees...in his world. "Christ, Oz, we're NEVER going to finish that thing without a disaster.", Norberg argued. Toast heard the light sound of a wrench dropping from the room. "HUH...HUH, what did you say?", Oz asked in a mocking tone. Norberg sighed and turned to Toast, he gave him an exhausted look. "What?", Norberg asked in a unpleasant manner. "Is this the Doctor's office?", Toast asked. Norberg answered by nodding and then walked away. Johnny thought that his answer was a little anti-social and rude, but he walked into Oz's office. Toast saw Oz standing right in front of some strange type of tesla weapon that was placed right on a bland gray table. In fact, Johnny thought the whole room was empty of life as the walls were colored blue and the floor were really really really pale. Oz turned to Toast, he put his hands the pockets of his lab coat. Doctor Oz looked like a man in his late 50s, he wore an average business suit with a lab coat to cover it, his hair was also noticeably graying. "OH!!", Oz yelled across the room. Johnny covered his ears because of Oz's yelling. "Uh...i'm right he-", Toast was interrupted by Oz saying, "I almost forgot about you, follow me to my office." Johnny Toast without hesitation, followed Oz to his office. The office was literally a square room with a file cabinet and a desk with a computer and a telephone on it. The interview was basically Oz asking Toast questions about his life...sometimes he asked questions he'd already asked. It's just that Johnny Toast was waiting for the secret words that would make him happy, which were... "You're hired.", Oz said. Johnny stared directly into Oz's eyes, he know saw Oz as an angel. "Thank you.", Toast said with a eager smile. Oz did a laugh that lasted a milli-second. "You're welcome.", Oz said. LOG 004: SUBJECT BEN Ben is now a nineteen year old man, laying down on a hospital bed while wearing an orange jumpsuit. But, Ben was not a normal human, as he was arrested by the CIA at the age of seventeen and imprisoned in Alastair's lab.